A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antibody (or fragment or derivative thereof) and preferably, to an antibody (or fragment or derivative thereof) which binds to human lymphocytes. More particularly, this invention relates to preventing and/or inhibiting on-going immune responses in a patient through the administration of such antibody (or fragment or derivative thereof) to a patient. Preferably, this invention relates to preventing or inhibiting T cell activation and proliferation through the administration of such antibody or fragment or derivative thereof to a patient.
B. Description of the Related Art
The prior art has disclosed the possibility of using antibodies to CD2 antigen for inhibiting graft rejection. In general, the prior art discloses the use of antibodies which bind to CD2 antigens as being possibly useful for inhibiting graft rejection, see, Ortho Pharmaceutical Corp., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,973; 4,614,720; 4,515,893; 4,743,681; and 4,798,806.
Such antibodies have not been known to be useful in inhibiting graft rejection in human patients or in non-human primates. As exemplified in the following references, J. V. Giorgi, et al., Immunosuppressive Effect and Immunogenicity of OKT11A Monoclonal Antibody in Monkey Allograft Recipients, Transplantation Proceedings Vol. XV No. 1, March 1983, and P. J. Thurlow, et al., A Monoclonal Anti-Pan-T-Cell Antibody, Transplantation, Vol. 36, No. 3, Pg. 293-298.